Washing machines have a transmission located immediately adjacent the tub. Typically, these transmissions produce a back and forth agitating movement of an agitator for rotation of the washing machines motor in one direction, with a continuous direct spin of the tub being produced upon the rotation of the motor in an opposite direction. The transmission thus provides a dual state operation depending upon the direction of rotation of the motor for the machine. The status of the transmission is dependent on some sort of motor rotation direction sensitive clutch/brake mechanism. Typically, these transmissions are relatively large and heavy designs having cast iron housings and complicated interconnections between parts in order to provide for the agitation movement. The Franklin and Whirlpool units are typical of these designs.